


Friends of Rain

by pairatime



Category: Poltergeist: The Legacy
Genre: Best Friends, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Nick first day on the Island he meets his new best friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends of Rain

**Author's Note:**

> For an old round of Smallfandomfest
> 
> I was not able to find out what Nicks Rank as a SEAL was, I spent a great deal of time looking but couldn’t fine it so if anyone knows please let me know and I’ll change the part I use it. It’s has little relevance to the plot but I just want it right.

_It was raining, no matter how long Nick lived, no matter what he saw or did for the rest of his life he would never forget that the mist shrouded island was pounded by rain the first time he saw it._

_And yet, if it hadn’t been, he might not have met Philip in the same way and they may not have become best friends. Likely, he would have been out running and they wouldn’t have bonded over boxing and hoaxes._

_His first day on the Island was a bit of a letdown, with the team gone, Derek stayed only long enough to show him to his room, then he also had to leave and join the rest of the team north of the city where they were dealing with a case._

_So there he was, on his first day and he had the place all to himself. If it had been a sunny day he would have gone for a run and learned the lay out of the island, but not in the rain. Soon he found himself in the ill equipped gym. It was just the sunroom with a few free weights and a worn punching bag, hanging there with its stuffing having settled at the bottom. If he hadn’t been there he would have missed meeting his new best friend when an hour into the workout he realized that he wasn’t as alone as he thought._

***

“You must be Nicholas Boyle then.”

Nick looked up from his curl at the Irish voice to see a tall man with dark hair dressed casually in shorts and a gray T-shirt standing in the doorway, “Yeah, Derek didn’t mention anyone else being here,” he said as he rose.

“Philip Callaghan,” Phillip said as he firmly shook Nick’s hand, “it might be nice ta not work out alone anymore,” he added as he took a jump rope off the wall.

“Yeah it was a little quite in here, used to doing it with my team,” Nick said as he restarted his curls.

“Tell me Mr. Boyle, do you box, what with you being a Navy man an all?” Philip asked as he started a few slow jumps.

Nick looked up from his weights and at the other man, “Some, enough to hold my own, you one of those boxing Irishmen? And call me Nick,” he asked as he pointed at the hanging bag.

“That I am Nick that I am, we should go a few rounds sometime,” Phillip said as he started his next set of jumps.

Nick finished his set before he responded, “that might be good. I’ll even go easy on you,” he added with a grin, “know any good places?”

“American arrogance, my parish helps run a gym downtown, they have a nice ring.”

“Doing anything this afternoon,” Nick asked as he stood up.

“I‘d have to make a few stops on the way but you’re on Nicholas,” Phillip answered as he started jumping rope again.

“Spot me?” Nick asked as he dropped the dumbbells and started putting weights on a bar.

***

“Nick something has come up and I have to go east of the city on Legacy business,” Phillip said as he walked into the kitchen where Nick was sitting with two plates of sandwiches.

“What is it? I’ll come with you,” Nick said as he pushed away his plate and stood up.

Phillip paused for a moment, “I’m not sure if that is a good idea Nicholas. You have only just joined the Legacy. I’m sure Derek-“

“I was a SEAL for four years, so I can look after myself and didn’t Derek say he couldn’t stay here because he didn’t want to leave someone alone up north?” Nick said as he grabbed his coat, “Never leave a member alone if you avoid it.”

“Nicholas, it maybe nothing, just some odd reports, it maybe nothing more,” Philip started again before Nick cut him off again.

“Then it’s the perfect first mission, just something to get my feet wet. So let’s go.”

Phillip just looked at Nick for a moment before he answered, “Ah well, grab an over night bag just in case.”

***

“And what exactly did Derek say was up here?” Nick asked as Phillip took the other man’s hand to help pull him up the rock’s face.

“He didn’t, there are just some reports of odd lights and sounds. It can be anything from dark sprites to just someone’s imagination.”

“So what? You don’t have a poltergeist detector or something?”

“Sadly not Nicholas, we have just our own senses. And we must learn to know when to trust them and when not to,” Phillip said as he walked up the path toward the ridge line that most of the reports cited as the sources of the lights and sounds.

“Sounds like I’m a SEAL again. The only things we can count on is each other and yourselves,” Nick responded as he followed Phillip, his eyes scanning the forest around them, his trained eyes looking for any sign of trouble.

“Oh, far too often that is all we have to count on. But tell me Nicholas, Derek said you already knew of the Legacy before he spoke to you?” Phillip asked.

“Yeah, my father was a member before he died. I knew Derek and the Legacy growing up.”

“I’m sorry to here that. Too many good people fall in our fight against the dark side.”

“Maybe, but what about you? How did you get recruited by the Legacy?”

“Derek and Julie were in Ireland working with the Dublin House against a Demon haunting my parish. Three of my flocks died before we were able to stop it. After seeing the evil in the world I couldn’t turn my back on it and transferred here.”

“Wait, you’re a priest?” Nick asked as he stopped and looked at Phillip.

Phillip stopped as well and looked back at Nick, “Yes I’m sorry I never fully introduce myself, Father Philip Callaghan,” Phillip said holding out his hand.

Nick took it before responding, “Petty Officer Nicholas Boyle.”

***

“Is it always this boring Phillip?” Nick asked as he surveyed the woods surrounding them.

“Excepted when it isn’t and you wish it was this peaceful,” Phillips said studying the woods as well, “Why the Navy?”

“What?”

“Why the Navy and not the Legacy like your father?”

“When I was 18 the last thing I wanted was to follow in his foot steps. The Navy was my way out and as far from him and his memory as I could get.”

“You didn’t get along with him then?”

“No, not really, you?” Nick asked still scanning the woods.

“I had a few problems with my father. But he was proud when I joined the priesthood. Not as much when I left Ireland but he understood I had my reason.”

“You still speak to him often?” Nick asked looking at Phillip.

“Some, we write, less and less since my mother passed,” Phillip answered as he looked over at Nick.

“That’s good...”

***

_We never did find any evidence of sprits, good or evil. We spent most of the night talking and all due to the rain. If not for that I would have spent all day exploring the island and would have missed Phillip and he may never have become the brother to me he did._


End file.
